The Wandering Miko
by YukiEternity
Summary: What if InuYasha hadn't survived every battle he'd been in, what if Miroku's wind tunnel hadn't held out, and what if Sango had been unable to live her life without him? what would Kagome do to finish her task of completing the jewel and saving the country of Japan from Naraku's evil clutches?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: so I was talking to one of my roleplay partner's, the one I usually have roleplay Sesshoumaru for me, and we were talking about the way the show would have gone if Inuyasha hadn't survived all his fights, and this fanfiction came to mind, SO, there it is. This fic will start after Kagome kills Kikyou, so yeah no Kikyou. Here we go! Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from the InuYasha fandom all I do is because of Rumiko Takahashi's brilliance.

They had been walking for what seemed like years to the young miko and no matter how far they went the yoki she was seeking kept moving further and further away from her heightened senses, making her begin to doubt herself even further. "We'll stop here for the night..." To Kagome her own voice sounded foreign, the tone wasn't as cheerful as it had been before everything had happened, and she had to mentally shake herself, she had to be strong if not for everyone else then for herself as well.

"alright, I'll see if I can find some fire food..." shippo looked up at his adoptive mother, his heart heavy as he moved away.

Taking a deep breathe, Kagome closed her eyes and let her senses flesh out, looking for any yoki nearby that was a threat to her friend who was out and away from her. With her new abilities Kagome found it much easier now to track her friends as well, after losing Miroku Kagome had become more safety concious in their journey.

With no one nearby, Kirara had gone with Shippo, Kagome sat on the ground and put her head into her hands, her mind reeling over the most recent tragedy, at least to her it was one, she had killed a ningen, sure the ningen had been dead already but it hadn't made it any better. Kagome had still felt the subtle change in herself the moment her arrow had pierced through Kikyou, shattering her body and releasing the souls she had consumed to keep moving, as well as the piece of her own that had remained inside of Kikyou. Even now she could feel the difference, not just within herself but with her abilities as well, her reiki was stronger, but that could have been from the need for it to be to keep her friends alive.

InuYasha was gone, he'd died two years before Miroku had, leaving the group reeling, after all if they were all being honest they had expected InuYasha to come through as he always had before, instead the hanyou had been disarmed, and run through many times, all the hits to his vital points. Kagome still remembered the noise she'd made with each hit, her eyes had been locked with his own and she'd seen when the final blow had taken his life, leaving everyone speechless and immobile for a while. Kagome had been the first to recover from her shock and move, but instead of running away she had run towards the battle field, towards the hanyou's lifeless body, and when the youkai had tried to go for her, Kagome had felt a foreign power swell within her, her eyes fairly glowed with her aura as she shot a bolt of pure reiki at the youkai, the concentration so thick that it evaporated the youkai on contact.

With the threat gone, she had been able to mourn and hold InuYasha's lifeless body, her cries similar to those of a dying animal. When the others had finally been able to pull her from him, she'd sat by holding Tetsusaiga, sheathed now for good, in her hands in a grip so tightly that her knuckles had been white. Now she was quiet as she stared at the tree across from her, not watching them bury her first love, and who she thought would be her last. After that had been done the group had moved onwards, not wanting to be near a place of such tragedy anymore. They had managed to keep going for months before Kagome had broken down, the group had done what they could for the young miko, but they understood that they weren't going to do her much good. With a heavy heart they had sent Kagome home to her own time, where her mother had comforted and been there for her daughter. Mrs. Higurasho understood what Kagome was going through, after all she had gone through the samething when her husband had died all those years ago.

When Kagome had felt she was stable enough to go back, she had returned to the Sengoku jidai and her friends. After her return she had sought out a miko to train her in her abilities, never wanting to be unable to protect her friends again. They had given up the search for the shards to allow Kagome this training period, until a year had passed and Kagome had felt they could no longer postpone their journey. They had walked for days, resting every night because they needed it, but would push further every day, they had a lot of time to make-up for after all. It had been two months after they had returned to their journey that the youkai had attacked their group, each fighter had to keep on their toes for there had been so many, too many as it had turned out, Miroku had done what he could but ultimately his kazanna had backfired. Sango had been devistated, but had kept moving forward as she had before when her family had been murdered. The young taijiya had not lasted long though, it had been a month afterwards before they were attacked again, and though Sango had tried she had lost the fight to stay alive after being gravely injured.

Now all that was left of the group was Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara, and it was these three that had come across Kikyou just days earlier. The battle between the miko had been long and hard, more so on Kagome then the other, as Kikyou blamed Kagome, spewing venomous words meant to poison the young girls heart, to cause her to falter, but ultimately it had been Kikyou who had faltered, when she had caught sight of Tetsusaiga she had been distracted long enough for Kagome's arrow to pierce her body, the reiki in it shattering the woman's outter shell, and Kagome had gathered the pieces in a jar, where they sat in her large yellow bag now, as they made their way towards Kaede's village to return them to their original resting place.

Taking a deep breathe Kagome felt Shippo and Kirara returning rapidly, and was surprised when Shippo burst out of the bushes, terror on his small face, causing the reaction of the miko, who grabbed her bow and arrows knocking one quickly towards where the kistune had come from. Though she faltered when the tall figure came into view, and she fet her heart seize at familiar features, they'd finally gotten to who she had wanted.

"Sesshoumaru..."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nor make an y money off of this fictional work of writing. All the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy!

"Sesshoumaru..."

The relief in the young miko's voice was not lost on the inu youkai, nor was her appareal, she had changed from that small indecent skirt from before and was now clothed in his brother's hi nezumi no kawagoromo, he would have thought that they had burried his brother in it, but he was not all that surprised that they had not. "Miko..."

The being stared at the girl before him, no, she was no longer a girl, he could see it in her pale brown eyes, she was a woman now, forged by hardships and loss. A small silent part of Sesshoumaru did not like that she had gone through that, but he silenced it quickly and forced it away as he watched her, his face expressionless, though he was curious, after all the miko had been tracking him. He had sensed her reiki as well as the monks and the slayers coming closer and closer to him, and had acted accordingly, putting as much distance as he could between them. Now though, he realized that there was no one else besides the little kitsune, the twin tail, and the miko. "Where are your other members."

He watched as emotions played across her expressive face at his questioning demand, though he showed no outward sign of acknowledging her reaction, but waited silently for her to speak, as he watched the kit cowering behind her, his eyes narrowing slightly on him before his eyes trailed back to hers, in time to see a tear slide free of her eye.

"They're dead..."

Her voice, once so full of vvibrancy was soft and mournful, and though he would not admit it aloud he did not like the change in her. "Why were you following this Sesshoumaru."

"I was going to ask you if you had any news about Naraku...I have not been here for a year, and the last year was spent training my miko abilities..."

He took stock of her, he could feel the difference in her powers, but had thought it to be because the Dead One was gone and her soul was now complete, though it made sense that it was also from her training herself. "I have heard very little about the kumo youkai, only that he still seeks more then half of the Shikon no Tama. He has been largely unsuccessful, until a year ago when one of them appeared in the high Northern Mountains." Now that he knew of her absence in that year, he wondered if the reason for the jewels silence had been because its rightful keeper had not been near it.

"A year ago..." Kagome's voice was thoughtful, and Sesshoumaru knew she was drawing the same conclusions that he was.

His business finished, he turned and began to walk back towards his camp where Jaken, Rin, and ah-Uhn waited for him. His mind wandering a bit to the news of the miko's absence, and he began to work through other differences he had seen while she had been gone.

"Wait!" Kagome's voice cried out behind him, and Sesshoumaru turned thinking that she had other information for him, so he waited, staring at her and not saying anything.

"Even though it's just myself and Shippo now...I'm still going to complete the jewel, and defeat Naraku, to this end, I was wondering...I was hoping that we could join your group." Though her tone was tentative, there was a steel in her tone and a determined gleam in her eyes that told the Daiyoukai that the request was a formality.

He stared at her quietly, weighing the pro's and cons of this decision, ultimately the goal was the same, and should she perish now withou the dead Miko the jewel would never be completed. His only answer was to turn and continue walking, the miko could be heard gathering her things to follow after him, taking his silence as an affirmative to her request.

As he walked he thought over his plans for Naraku's demise, with the miko and kitsune joining him, it would make his work harder, though he could feel the miko's rise in power and control, the kitsune was still as weak as before, which concerned him considering there had been a two year lapse since he'd last seen them, he would have thought the Kitsune would have at least two tails now, if not three. He wondered, was the fact that the miko had been in a place where the kitsune could not cultivate his skills the reason for this? After all, the kitsune was close to the miko, and from what he could see she considered the kitsune to be like her own pup, if what he suspected was true then he would have to take matters into his own hands if the need arose.

Returning to his camp did not take long, and he was prepared for the noise that came from his servant, though he did not like it.

"Sesshoumaru-sama why is that vile HUMAN woman with you?! Be gone, I will not allow you to tarnish Sesshoumaru-sama's-"

"Jaken." His tone held all the warning that words would.

Mercifully Jaken fell silent, and Sesshoumaru wondered once more if his decision had been wise or not.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright everyone I have now officially put my keyboard back together so I will be getting back to all my works of art, and will be writing some new ones that will be up on my fanfiction account. As always all reviews are appreciated and welcome, now please enjoy!

Disclaimer: InuYasha and all the characters do not belong to me.

A month had passed since Kagome had joined Sesshoumaru's traveling party, and while the Daiyoukai had held reservations about allowing the human female to join them, he found that there were benefits, specifically Rin's health improving. Sesshoumaru had not noticed how painfully thin his ward had been until the human miko had declaired that Rin needed more nutritious foods. At first he had been offended at her words, but then he had noticed differences in the miko and Rin's scent, which had forced him to conceed that the girl was correct.

Now, Sesshoumaru sat next to the Bone Eaters Well, watching the lip of it for any sign of the miko's return. Unlike his half brother, Sesshoumaru was unable to go through the well after the miko, he had tried the first day many times only to fail. He had been frustrated, but now he had accepted that some things were not for his knowledge, and the future of this continent was one of them. The miko had gone through the well with the promise of returning after three days, she had stated she needed supplies and that her schooling had what was called a final coming up. From the complex writings and mathematics the girl had been doing he had been amazed to learn that the girl was not only literate, but quite smart.

After she had explained what a final was, Sesshoumaru had decided that it was beneficial for the girl to make ever test, he refused to let her learning decline while in his presence. As such he had gone to the trouble of helping her with her studies. Though some of the subjects had been a little much for him, he had quickly adapted to the differences.

along with aiding her studies, he had begun to teach the young kit she had brought along sword techniques after the boy had been bold enough to ask for the lessons. He was not well versed in the art of kitsune magic, as such he had gone through a mental list of known kitsunes who would help the kit learn his magics better.

At present he saw the well light up with the same blue glow as it had the day the miko had gone through it, and he stood to his feet, going to the edge and looking down at the miko who held the large yellow 'backpack' as she called it, in her left hand. Moving his feet he jumped to the packed base of dirt of the inner well, lifting first the bag over his right shoulder, and then he lifted the miko in the same arm, as his left arm was missing.

"thank you Sesshoumaru." The miko sounded exhausted, but pleased, and he thought that this meant she had passed the test she had been studying for. with no visable or audio affirmation he pressed his feet to the packed earth and pushed them outtowards the blue sky. He was pleased when he saw the kit, his ward, vassal, and dragon waiting for them.

Setting the girl on her feet, he continued to Ah-Uhn and placed the pack onto the two headed dragon's saddle, his clawed hand going through the contents and seperating the items between the two saddle bags on the saddle. Frowning at an item he pulled the plastic container from the confines of the bag and sniffed it, nose wrinkling at the strange stench coming from it.

"Miko." turning to face the younger girl he held out the item in question towards her. "You will explain to this Sesshoumaru what this is and why you have brought it."

He watched her take in the item, and an expression of brief sadness cross over her features, before she pushed it aside as she usually did when faced with anything that had to do with the dead hanyou. "It's called Ramen, in my time it's a food source. sorry I suppose that I am so used to bringing it back that I grabbed it reflexively..."

Watching her hand reach for the item, he took it out of her reach and went back to examining it, before setting it on the saddle and searching for more, which he could scent. When he found enough of the containers for one for each of them he took them into his left arm and turned towards the perplexed female. "You will cook this, and we will eat it now."

Golden eyes trailed the miko's movement as she set about making a fire, heating water in the contraption she called a tea pot, and set about filling the plastic containers. Once ll of them were ready to be eaten, he tentatively lifted the lid of his own and sniffed experimentally, before he set it upon his raised left knee, and gave the substance a testing taste.

The explosion of flavor on his tongue startled the daiyoukai at first, but as he continued to eat the noodles he found the taste was pleasing, and he was quickly finished with his own food source. Before he could demand another though, the miko had set two more before him, and he added perceptive to the list of things that the miko was.

As he ate the food source, he watched his band of followers, and wondered how he had become so much like his father in so little time.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: here is another update for my lovelies! I apologize for the long time between these chapters on all my fanfictions, sometimes I am inspired but have no energy to do it, or sometimes I have no inspiration, I will do my best to get you more chapters though, and as always please leave the reviews on what you think of the chapters, I am always happy to see reviews from my readers!

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Kagome felt the sigh leave her as she leaned back against the rock behind her. She had come to this hot spring to relax, to try and sort through feelings she had been ignoring for quite some time now. Ever since she had joined Sesshoumaru's group, she had found herself feeling more relaxed, and noticing differences in Shippo that had not been there before.

For instance, the little kit seemed more brave, less likely to run from Sesshoumaru, and Shippo had even gone so far as to ask him to train him to fight, at which point Sesshoumaru had made a deal with the kit, if he could gain another tail, then he would show the kit how to fight. She had thought that Sesshoumaru was telling Shippo no, but then they had stopped by a school for kitsune, and Shippo had been assessed by one of the instructors, who informed them that Shippo was already pretty advanced for his age, and then at Sesshoumaru's order, had given Shippo tasks to perform to help strengthen his magic. They had spent a few days there, and Kagome had been worried about the shard hunt, until Sesshoumaru informed her that Naraku was currently in hiding, meaning they could take the time to actually help Shippo, and she had felt a new emotion fill her chest before she had scurried away.

Now she sat in one of the springs near the school, watching the stars and the moon and trying very hard not to think of the changes in herself. Sesshoumaru wasn't like InuYasha, she had always known this, but now she SAW the differences. Where InuYasha was content to save Kagome and let her rely on her own miko powers to keep herself safe when he couldn't, Sesshoumaru actually took time to train her in hand to hand combat, in swordsmanship, because a bow would not be of use to her when her prey was in close quarters.

She had wondered, not for the first time since joining him, how he had learned to do all these things with only one arm, and another thought came sliding through, could she help him regain his other arm somehow, she was certain there had to be a way.

Another change she had noticed was she no longer felt the deep aching lose of InuYasha she once had when she bought ramen, or potato chips, things that Sesshoumaru would allow her to purchase and bring with her. A smile came to her lips as she remembered the first time he'd eaten one of her bento's, the strange foods that were not in this time had confused him, she had noticed the slight shift in his expression when he picked up the wiener, and when she explained it was an 'octopus wiener' he had torn into the creature with a viciousness she hadn't seen before, and was amused by the triumphant look in his eyes as he devoured the creature. The omelet had been another that had amused her as he had been so confused by the taste that he had actually spat it out, and glared at her in indignation, until she ate a piece and then Shippo did too, allowing him time to recover from the indignity and then try again now that he was prepared.

Kagome had plans to bring other things as well once they got to the well, vitamins for Rin for one thing, there wasn't a lot of that here and while the girls weight was improving, Kagome had noticed that she got sick often, another thing she would put on her list was cold and flu medicine. The final piece on her list was something she would enjoy watching him eat….a donut. It had been hilarious watching InuYasha eat the fried dough, and she would buy a different one for Sesshoumaru, possibly a bear claw or a jelly donut, though she was leaning towards the jelly one, wanting to see his reaction to the substance. Pizza would be another thing, she would order three and pack them in plastic bags and put them in her pack to bring back, certain that Sesshoumaru would like that as well.

Smiling, Kagome realized she was trying to get Sesshoumaru addicted to her future food, which wasn't really fair since they were not sure whether she would be able to go through the well once the jewel was completed and the wish was made. Her smile faltered at that thought, that she would not be able to see Shippo grow up, that Rin would grow old and die, and she would never get to see it, would never get to know her children, and the thought made her heart ache.

A splashing noise drew her attention to the edge of the spring, and she frowned at the ripples in the water, looking down at it in confusion seeing nothing there…until something touched her leg. Kagome shrieked loudly and jumped out of the water and onto the rock, or would have had the thin not grabbed her legs out from under her and dragged her down into the depths, and she was staring at a pair of sea green eyes, and a smirk that held serrated teeth, it was a water demon, what kind she didn't know but she could tell it was male and it wasn't friendly, unfortunately she needed air and it was holding her captive under the water, he pulled her close and his hands roamed over her body, making her skin crawl before the waters top was broken by a body, and suddenly she was free of the demon, Sesshoumaru there and slicing into the being as he dragged her back up and out of the spring.

Coughing and spluttering she knelt on the ground, gasping and panting as she tried to breathe, tears flowing from her eyes, the thing had touched her breasts and been fondling them when Sesshoumaru had saved her, and she felt, well, unclean now.

She didn't get long though to recover, as she was suddenly tossed onto her back, a large taiyoukai suddenly upon her, his nose running along her body finding the places the sea demon touched and licking them, which was both uncomfortable and incredibly pleasurable since the demon had mostly touched her breasts.

The nausea she had felt only moments before was leaving as he licked her, and soon she found her back arching, feeling nothing but pleasure as her face turned a soft shade of pink. "Sesshoumaru, stop, you shouldn't…"

Her voice trailed off as she felt a wave of pleasure form in her lower body, her eyes closing as her breathe came out in pants, and she almost missed the one word that made so much sense to her now on what he was doing.

"Poison."


	5. AnnouncementUpdate

A/N: I have been re-reading my stories recently, and have decided to revamp a few of them, Adoption being one of them, but it's not a total revamp I will only be going back and editing certain chapters. There will be a new chapter update at the end of each story's revamp so don't think that's all you're going to get from me! I hope you guys don't mind the wait and can't wait to see what you think of the new updates!


End file.
